A Dragon's Treasure
by EllieCake5
Summary: When Kagami learns of how Marinette is being bullied at school, she is rightfully furious. So, she comes up with a plan to help her. Originally a 1 shot but I may continue if asked to. Contains Alya, Lila and maybe Adrien salt so don't read if you don't like that sort of stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Kagami Tsurugi was not one would call a patient girl. She hated hesitation and thought those that do were cowards. Yet she was here, sat at a café, waiting for a particular girl to arrive. She picked up her phone, rereading the message to ensure she hadn't made a mistake. "See you at 2pm at the usual spot!" it read, and now it was 2:15pm. The Japanese girl sighed. Maybe Marinette didn't want to be her friend after all. Maybe it was all just an elaborate prank.

She was quickly brought out of these thoughts by said girl slumping on the chair opposite to her own. Her eyes were red and puffy and lacking their usual spark. Actually, she was entirely lacking her spark. All the pink in her outfit had been replaced by a dull grey colour and her raven hair had lost its shine.

"Hey Kagami. Sorry I'm late. I should've texted you, but I was busy and-"

"You've been crying, haven't you?" Marinette's eyes went wide before looking at the floor.

"You noticed, huh?" A small chuckle escaped her lips. But instead of the usual melodic sound, it was flat and devoid of emotion.

"I may not be the best at showing emotions, but I can most certainly read them. Here, I bought you your favourite before you arrived." She passed the cup of hot cocoa to the sad girl, who took it in her hands and just stared at it. Kagami sighed. She'd never seen her like this before. Something awful must've happened. "Mari, what happened today? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Marinette looked into Kagami's eyes. They seemed to be sincere. "I-I had a bad day at collège. This girl in my class lied about me cheating on a test and now I must redo it. That's not the worst bit though. The test was easy which I guess is why she accused me of cheating. But, my – my friends believed her. They all turned on me. Even the ones I thought I could trust." Her breathing was becoming more and more ragged and tears started falling from her eyes. Kagami leapt up from her seat and kneeled in front of Marinette, placing her hands over the shaking ones.

"Breathe with me Mari. In and out." After a few attempts, Marinette's breaths were back to a normal speed, though the crying hadn't completely stopped. "You're not alone, okay? You have me and Luka. Oh! And Adrien's in your class, isn't he? He backed you up surely."

Marinette shook her head, making Kagami let go of her hands. "As long as no one's getting hurt by her lies, it's okay! We don't want her getting akumatised again. It'll all just blow over eventually."

Kagami saw red. Those words had sounded rehearsed, as if she was retelling them to make herself feel better. Had Adrien told her this? Is that why he didn't come to her aid? "And what if you get akumatised?" A puzzled expression appeared on Marinette's face before her eyes flicked about, eyebrows furred. She was looking for an answer. This pause was all Kagami needed to know that this situation wasn't healthy for the girl.

"I'm moving into your class."

"You're what?" Marinette questioned, completely focused on the new revelation. Her mind taken off today's troubles.

"You said how alone you are in there, so I decided that I will be moving in. And before you say anything, my mother first suggested going to François Dupont before my current school. They have an excellent fencing program and are renowned for the level of teaching. I should be entering your class by the end of the week."

The brightness in Marinette's eyes returned, making Kagami's heart flutter slightly. "Thank you, Kagami!"

/~~*~~/

For once, Marinette wasn't scared to go to school. Nor would she be late. Kagami had been gracious enough to offer her a ride in her car. The looks on her classmates' faces when they saw her step out of the red sports car were priceless. A certain spectacled girl stomped her way to the front of the crowd with a brunette, who Kagami recognised as the one that caused her akumatisation into Oni-Chan. She also noticed how Marinette seemed to shrink when they came close.

"Kagami, right? Lila and I would like to welcome you to the class. As the representatives, we feel as though it's our duty to show you around and to make sure you don't end with the wrong people." That part was most certainly aimed at Marinette, who had stepped down as representative recently when she realised how much stress it caused her.

Marinette wanted to just quietly slink away to class, but that had become nearly impossible with the crowd surrounding them, getting pictures of the car. She looked pleadingly at Kagami, wanting to get out of the situation as fast as she could. She nodded back at her understandingly.

"I'm good thanks. Marinette has already offered to show me around. Now, please get out of our way so we can get to class on time and please tell people to stop crowding us. It's making her uncomfortable." Most of the crowd dispersed under her gaze, feigning disinterest.

"You probably don't know this but Marinette's a bully." Lila whined. Alya held the girl who was pretending to be scared. "She tries to make my life hell. She even stole my pendant!"

"Okay." Marinette stood forward "I was proven innocent. I did not steal your pendant. Or did the day I got wrongfully expelled slip your mind? I mean, you admitted to lying because of your 'disease'." Alya kept her angry expression as Marinette ranted. "Alya please… You believe me, don't you?"

"I believe you threatened Lila and made her come up with something to let you back into the school. She came to me crying, you know. Saying how she couldn't bare to be with you alone, that you'd threaten her again."

"You're my friend! Please Alya! You know I wouldn't do that!"

"You're a bully just like Chloé, not my friend. If you're smart Kagami, you'll keep away from her." A faint "keep me out of this Césaire" could be heard in the distance, presumably from the aforementioned blonde.

Kagami's blood boiled. She knew the situation at the school would be bad, but this? This was much worse than she thought. Her friend was nearly having a panic attack next to her and the two real bullies in front of her were happily chatting to themselves. She grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her to the classroom, with some directions, and into their seats. The only other person in the class was Nino, who was looking witch curiosity at the girls. Kagami saw this as a threat.

"Are you going to laugh at her too?" She sneered at him, making him flinch.

"N-No I'm not. Is she okay? She's having another panic attack isn't she. I can help if you want. I've helped her in the past with them." He came towards the girls. Kagami instinctively stood between them, acting as a protector, but soon stood down when Marinette tugged her sleeve.

"Oh, Mari I'm so sorry." He sat next to her, tracing circles on her back which soothed her a bit. "I should've stuck up for you, but I was scared that Alya might…" He stopped with that thought when he noticed Marinette's scared expression. Would her old best friend really do something like that? "Anyway, I'm on your side from now on. Just ask and I'll do it. That goes for you too Kagami."

Kagami smiled. Despite the awful start to the day, Marinette had won back one of her friends and was now feeling much better. "Well that makes 4 of us."

"Four? Who's the other one?"

"Adrien."

"He knew?!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Adrien had learned that Kagami was moving into his class he was elated. An excuse to not hang around Lila so much had just appeared right in front of him and by the kwamis he was going to take it. He'd come into school early, hoping to have a chat to her before classes started and tell her about the current situation. Unfortunately, it looked like someone else had informed her first. Imagine his surprise when he walked into the class to see Marinette, Kagami and Nino all sat together, chatting away.

"Umm, hey guys! What's going on?" He stepped into the room and put his back on his desk before making his way to the back. Marinette waved at him but her expression seemed off. Kagami glared angrily, and Nino just looked shocked. "Have I done something?"

"You knew about Lila and you didn't tell us?" Nino was glad there was no one else in the classroom to hear this.

"She wasn't hurting anyone. I didn't want her to get akumatised and cause Ladybug and Chat Noir trouble." He winced at the first bit which didn't go unnoticed by Kagami's keen eyes. She stepped out of her seat and put her hands on his shoulders.

"She's been hurting you, hasn't she? I saw the way you flinched just then. Adrien you can tell us." Her smile reassured the blond. He sighed.

"I-I don't like it when she touches me. I don't really like it when anyone touches me, but she's worse than the rest. I told her to stop, but it only makes her do it more. And now father has hired her to model with me." His eyes stung as tears threatened to stain his cheeks.

"She's dead." Kagami glowered, visibly plotting murder. "First she threatened Mari and now she's sexually harassing you? Nino, pass me my sword."

"Wait, she threatened you?" He didn't even try to quell Kagami's bloodlust.

"On her first day back, she cornered me in the bathroom and told me she'd take all my friends away and that you'd be hers." Marinette's eyes fell to the floor, embarrassed that she'd admitted it.

"I heard her talking to Alya about how you asked her out. Things are going to kick off in class." Nino turned to Adrien, a worried look on his face. "What are you going to do?"

"She claims to be my girlfriend without knowing anything about me. I don't even like…" He trailed off, inaudibly mumbling the rest of the words.

"Adrien?" Marinette reached out a hand to him.

"I don't even like girls." His hand's flew to his mouth as he said it, expecting a negative reaction from his peers. Surprisingly to him, they all seemed supportive which made him feel more confident. "I think I noticed after I realised my crush on Ladybug was just admiration. And that I only felt that way towards you, Kagami, because my father wanted me to pursue you. I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings."

"It's fine, Adrien. I'm actually in the same boat as you. I'm gay as well." This shocked the others in the group.

"I don't really know what I am yet." Nino sighed. "I want to know one day but for now, I'm okay with being undecided."

"I'm pan!" Marinette added, making Kagami smile a bit. "My parents are already aware and are supportive of me. I'm just glad I'm part of such a supportive family and friend group!" She pulled everyone in for a group hug.

People had started walking into the room, following Lila. She was spewing the story of how Adrien took her into the park and gave her roses and confessed his love for her. Then she saw them hugging.

She cleared her throat which made the quartet turn to look at her, disgusted at how she could disturb them. "Adrien, honey, what are you doing up there? Your seat is down here with me!" Lila fluttered her eyelashes at the model.

"I'm going to sit up here with Marinette and Kagami today."

"But why don't you want to sit with your girlfriend?" Poor, naïve Rose had lapped up all of Lila's tales of romance and joy.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He deadpanned.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret, honey." She waltzed up the stairs and took his arm in hers. Kagami was livid. "I'm afraid I told everyone is the class," her eyes narrowed at the three students behind Adrien, "everyone that was worth telling at least."

He pulled his arm out of her grip and shuffled away from her. "You're not my girlfriend. You can't be my girlfriend."

"Why not?" Alya butted in. "Has Marinette been feeding you lies? I swear she's so jealous."

"She can't be my girlfriend because I'm gay, Alya. I wouldn't be attracted to her even if she was the prettiest girl in the world."

There were varied levels of shock in the room. Juleka and Rose were celebrating having another LGBT+ student in the class. Kim was handing money to Alix, most likely a bet of some sort. The rest, including Alya, just stood there surprised. Lila, on the other hand, was fuming. How dare he out her like this? She turned on her crocodile tears in an attempt to seem like the victim in the situation.

"You led me on? How could you?" She screamed at him. Her hand was raised into the air, ready to slap him, before it was caught in a strong grip.

"He never asked you out! For once in your life could you stop lying?!" Marinette shouted, not releasing her grip on the liar's arm.

The class stared at her. They'd never seen her this angry before, nor did they know that she was that strong. In their shock, no one noticed the black butterfly fluttering into the room towards Lila. No one, except Kagami. Putting her skills to the test, she lunged forward and took the akuma in her tie. After about a minute of trying to fight the influence, she succumbed, the black magic transforming her into a fearsome dragon. Her eyes were bright yellow, and her scales were deep red.

"Lila Rossi!" Her voice boomed, shaking each student to their core. "You have threatened and hurt those dear to me, my treasures! You will be punished for your crimes!"

Just like that, she grabbed Rossi in her claw and flew straight through the wall and into the sky. The class was in panic. People ran out of the room screaming, Alya nearly jumped out of the hole in the wall trying to follow Lila for a scoop, Nino practically dragged Adrien out of the classroom and Marinette just stood there, alone.

"This is bad Tikki. Spots on."


End file.
